The Reason
by JulyER
Summary: Carter deixa Abby em Chicago, sem ter idéia da surpresa que teria quanto voltasse para casa.
1. Default Chapter

Autoras:Gaby e Bruna Pavan

Título:The Reason

Resumo:Carter deixa Abby em Chicago, sem ter idéia da surpresa que teria quanto voltasse para casa.

Spoiler:Dear Abby, Midnight, Toda a 10a temporada. Talvez spoilers da 11a temporada mais para frente.

E-mails: Para mandar sugestões e criticas para Bruna , para 

Disclaimer:ER é propiedade da NBC, TNT E WBTV.

The Reason é propiedade de seus autores e compositores. Não temos intenção de obter nenhum lucro.

XXXXXXX

Prólogo

Era apenas mais um dia comum, quando eu toquei nesse papel marrom, que recebera de mãos tão estranhas quanto eu mesma nos últimos meses. Meus olhos, fazem uma pequena linha invisivel, pelo papel inaberto.Hoje eu não imaginava que iria receber uma carta de Jonh, não depois de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos tempos.

Eu abro a carta na esperança de encontrar um pedido de desculpas,talvez doces palavras para mim, qualquer coisa, que fizesse meu coração doer menos nesse tempo em que não estamos juntos. Me engano pesadamente, quando termino

de ler a carta, e me dou conta de que ele termina tudo comigo da pior forma que um homem pode terminar com uma mulher. Quem ele pensa que é para dizer pra mim que somos melhor separados? Que sou mais forte do que pareço? Quem disse para ele que eu tenho minhas prioridades e que ele não está encaixada nelas? Enxugo as lágrimas que teimam a cair e amasso o papel, jogando-o no lixo, e sabendo que eu não precisava dele para me lembrar dessas palavras horrendas.Ainda lembro de cada palavra dita por ele antes de sair. Como ele pode dizer que me amava e que não iria me deixar e agora faz isso?! Homens são todos iguais!

Sinto os meus olhos passearem sobre o banco aonde ainda estou perto, enquanto jogo a carta no lixo. A minha magoa, transformara-se em raiva, e eu ainda podia sentir,a dor da tristeza invadir meu coração. A única coisa que eu queria, era poder sair dali.Ir para um lugar, onde eu podesse pensar em tudo. Eu havia dado tanto a esse homem; Havia entregue meu corpo, coração e alma ;Havia esperado, rezado incessantemente, gastado lágrimas, palavras, preces, momentos... e principalmente meu coração, com a espera a esse homem, o qual eu tanto guardei amor.

Me percebo, finalmente, que chego ao final da estrada, pela qual percorri os dois últimos ano com esse homem; Enfrentando a verdade que não posso mais negar...a verdade, imutável dos fatos...sozinha como nunca estive...

E assim, ainda segurando suas palavras que sempre estariam gravadas em minha mente, eu toco minha barriga, ainda invisivel, traçando um pequeno percursso de dedos, sobre a pequena vida que estava crescendo ali dentro. Ele não fazia ideia, de que eu carregava a nossa pequena união a quatro meses, dentro de meu ventre.

Capítulo I – Maybe a Hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 Meses Depois...

Era uma manhã chuvosa de inverno e eu estava na cozinha preparando um café para mim e Susan, quando sinto uma pequena pontada em minha barriga. Sei que não deve ser nada, porque faltam mais de uma semana para a data prevista, e continuo fazendo meu café rapidamente enquanto aguento as pontadas incessantes de meu filho que já ocupara todo meu ventre. Eu e Susan tomamos o café e eu ainda aguentando as dores que sentia, mas quando eu fui levar as xícaras de volta na cozinha senti uma pontada muito forte, fazendo com que eu derrubasse as xícaras no chão, e senti um líquido escorrer pela minha perna.

Pude ver Susan correr a minha direção, segurando minha barriga levemente.

Susan: Abby?!Nós precisamos ir pro hospital!Agora!

EU senti mais uma vez a agua escorrer pela minha perna, fazendo-me gemer de dor, enquanto eu sentava na cadeira,e a Susan ligava para a ambulância agilmente.

Susan: Eles estão a caminho...Agora, você sabe o que fazer, Abby. Respire, vai dar tudo certo...

Eu ouvi ela falar, ainda sentindo a dor em minha barriga. A contração veio mais forte, fazendo eu sentir minha vista escura, antes de finalmente cair no chao.

xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Fic JulyER xxxxxxx

Horas depois...

Meus olhos ainda pesam, quando eu os abro, sentindo a luz enrome adentrar pelo meu rosto. Eu avistei Susan sorrindo. Susan:Abby...Você pode me ouvir?Se sim, pisquei levemente.

EU pisquei, fazendo o rosto dela se iluminar.

Susan: Seu parto foi dificil, Abby. O bebe...ficou sem oxigênio...Nos...tentamos reanima-la, mas foi dificil com você desacordada...Enfim...ela vai ter que ficar na NICU duranrte um tmepoo de recuperação...E você...vou tirar o tubo, e você terá que ficar uins dias em, observação.

Abby se agitou e Susan disse:

Susan: Se acalme... Seu bebê está bem e você vai ficar bem, mas se não se acalmar eu nao vou poder tirar o tubo.

Abby apertou a mão de Susan.

Susan: Fique calma... Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui.

Ela respirou profundamente, quando Susan tirou o tubo dela, tossindo em seguida.

Susan: Você quer agua certo?

Abby:UM pouco.

Susan deu a ela o copo com o canudinho para que ela tomasse rapidamente.

Susan:Está tudo bem, Abby. Sua filha está bem. 


End file.
